Un Nuevo Mundo para Nosotros
by Conjul
Summary: Rioto, un joven de 15 años aparentemente sin un Quirk, se infiltrará en el núcleo de la sociedad actual para dañarla desde adentro. Tantos Héroes como Villanos son necesarios para mantener el equilibrio, y Rioto se propuso dañar a ambos. Ellos acabaron con su vida, la sociedad lo rompió y el cobraría esa deuda con creces. Solo así vivirá en el Mundo que siempre soñó. Sin Quirks.


Si miras a la oscuridad, la osuridad tambien te mirará

 **Esta es la historia en la que he estado trabajando, espero que la disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes locaciones o cualquier cosa que este relacionado con el manga y el anime pertenecen a** **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **La imagen de portada pertenece a DC comics, del comic The Sandman, escrito por Neil Gaiman.**

 **Pueden encontrar esta misma historia en wattpad, pero no pondré el enlace aquí, no sé si las reglas lo permitan, no quiero arriesgarme o así.**

 **Este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

 **Consideraciones Importantes:**

 **Diálogos con comillas y sin cursiva: "Hola". Dijo él. Son para cosas que ocurren en el momento.**

 **Diálogos en cursiva:** ** _¿En qué estará metido?._** **Pueden ser pensamientos del personaje (se informará cuál o será bastante obvio)**

 **Diálogos en cursiva y con comillas: Recuerdo sus palabras,** ** _"..no hasgas estupideces", con claridad._** **Son menciones de dialogos dichos en el pasado, que fuero pensados o mencionados por el narrador. Si tiene una -** ** _"dialogo pasado"_** **-, es porquél personaje citó la frase en su propio diálogo.**

 **Solo en casos excepcionales se indicará como subtitulo en negrita y subrayado el cambio repentino de locación:**

 **Ciudad Hosu - UA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ciudad Hosu - Habitación de Rioto**

 **En el caso de que no quiera interrumpir la historia con un: ..., mientras tanto en... O frases similares.**

Prólogo

Rioto nació con un Quirk un tanto extraño, a primera vista parecía bastante inútil, pero para ojos verdaderamente agudos era uno de los más poderosos en la historia, igual que el de su hermano. Ambos poderes tenían que mantenerse ocultos, lo sabían sus padres, quienes trataron de protegerlos y esconderlos, cosa que los llevó a su muerte, lo sabía su propio hermano, que tuvo que usar su Quirk sobre Rioto y sobre sí mismo, y ahora lo sabía él.

El conocía la verdad, la verdad de este fantástico y maravilloso mundo lleno de gente sorprendente. ¡Un montón de idioteces! Este mundo era cruel y despiadado. Si nacías sin una habilidad, o ésta no era poderosa, se te clasificaba como un desperdicio, y te arrojaban a un lado de la calle como basura. Si tu habilidad era abrumadoramente fuerte, todos te temían, y si no estabas del lado de los poderosos, te cazaban como a un perro. Rioto lo sabía muy bien, él vivió ambas realidades de primera mano. Y lo único que quería de este mundo, era cambiarlo a fondo, aunque tuviera que destruirlo para lograrlo.

Su Maestro le prometió que él podría ayudarlo a cumplir sus objetivos, ya que tenía el mismo sueño que Rioto, o al menos eso le dijo. Él fue su salva vidas en ese mar de desesperación al que lo arrojaron cuando solo tenía 5 años. Su maestro lo cuidó y alimentó, le enseñó y entrenó, ¡hasta le dio un segundo Quirk! Fue un verdadero padre para él. Pero Rioto no lo veía como un padre, no, el tuvo un padre, y una madre..., y un hermano, pero se los quitaron, le quitaron todo, y cobraría esa deuda con creces.

Fue una bendición cuando su maestro le dio su primera misión. "Infíltrate en la UA, recolecta información útil para Kevin, y utiliza a PANDORA para escanear todos los lugares a los que vayas". "Sí maestro", respondió él con una cara de póker, aunque no aguantaba el entusiasmo y alegría en su corazón, por fin podría comenzar a ejecutar su propia agenda. Como si hubiese leído su mente, su maestro agregó "Mantén un perfil bajo, no te metas en problemas ni hagas estupideces".

Esto claramente lo decepcionó ¿Cuándo tendría la venganza que este hombre le prometió hace tantos años, cuanto más tendría que esperar? Sus preocupaciones se expresaron claramente en su rostro esta vez. "*Suspiro*. Sé que quieres actuar ahora que tienes la oportunidad, pero aun no es el momento Rioto, debes ser más paciente. El mundo y sobre todo los héroes, no pueden saber de tu nuevo Quirk, y aunque hayas entrenado durante todo este tiempo para manejarlo, aún dejas que te influya y pierdes el control. Debes esperar al momento indicado. A demás la información que recolectes es necesaria para _nuestro_ plan, por lo que no puedes fallar en esto. Quizás sea tu primera misión, pero debes entender que es crucial que la cumplas sin ningún tipo de error. ¿Entendido?"

Rioto asintió can la cabeza y con un rostro de determinación, mientras respondía con más fuerza que antes "¡Sí maestro!"

Esta persona tenía el talento de llegar a su corazón e influir en sus decisiones. _¿En serio no tiene un Quirk?, cómo me puede influenciar tanto sus palabras._ Sé preguntó, mientras se inclinaba para despedirse, pero había algo a lo que él nunca cedería, aunque lo torturarán o usaran un lavado de cerebro.

Mientras se giraba y comenzaba a salir de la habitación para prepare para su primera misión, su maestro le dijo con algo de pesar. "¿Cuándo comenzarás a llamarme _padre_?, Rioto". Se detuvo en seco, y se quedó parado en silencio varios segundos aún dándole la espalda. Parecía una eternidad. Luego, sin votarse y mientras reanudaba su marcha, le respondió con una voz fría y sin sentimientos "Lo siento _maestro_ , eso sería... inapropiado". Y salió del lugar sin decir nada más.

El hombre, con su alta e intimidante figura, solo se quedó mirando a la puerta con algo de disgusto. Luego, una sonrisa de suficiencia se formaba en su rostro mientras decía en voz baja. "Te haces el rudo, chiquillo desafortunado, pero siempre vuelves con la cola entre las piernas para que te consuele."


End file.
